fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rachel's Braixen
Rachel's Braixen is a -Type Pokemon and the Pokemon Rachel chose to begin her journey. Biography Braixen debuted as a Fennekin with her trainer in It's Summer Time! in a cameo appearance, practicing for the upcoming Rustoboro City Contest. The Contest took place in The Performance Spotlight! and she cleared the appeal stage with sprinkling Ember, finished by a Will-o-Wisp. She competed in battle rounds and was defeated Justin's Eevee in the semifinals, outclassed in speed and power. Following the Rustboro Contest, Fennekin and Rachel joined Justin on his adventure, and she quickly developed a friendship with Justin's Torchic. In their first adventure of helping save Mr. Birney's Wingull in A Thief Among the Whismur!, Fennekin used her nose to help isolate the enemy and her Whismur. In Fire Starters!, Rachel and Fennekin decided to enter the Slateport City Contest with a new move. Fennekin and Torchic trained together, pushing their speed to learn Flame Charge. Fennekin and Rachel joined Justin and his team in battles along the beach in Beach Break Battle! as preparation for Fennekin to perform strongly in the battle rounds of the Slateport City Contest. On the day prior to the Contest in Miraculous Contest Scouting!, Fennekin was spotted by Contest Idol Lisia, who identified Fennekin as a Pokemon from the Kalos region. Excited, Lisia scouted Rachel and Fennekin on the spot, gifting Rachel a costume for Contests. The Slateport City Contest took place in A Contest Spectacular!, and Fennekin cleared the appeal stage with sparkling rings of fire with Ember. She defeated her semifinal opponent, a Spheal, to advance Rachel to firt ever Contest final against Chazz's Machoke. Fennekin was unprepared for Machoke's power and defenses that rendered her newly learned Flame Charge useless. Again, Fennekin was outclassed and she was defeated, losing Rachel the Contest. In Rock Star Pikachu!, Fennekin became acquainted with her new teammate, a rowdy Pikachu, enjoys the spotlight as much as Fennekin and wanted to upstage her for Rachel's attention. This led to an argument between the two Pokemon but a respect for each others' passion to perform. Fennekin was taught Fire Pledge by a move tutor in Mauville City in Wandering the Malls of Mauville!. Fennekin and Pikachu had their first Double Battle in the next episode against Slugma and Jigglypuff. Though Rachel commanded them properly, they bickered nonstop during the battle, injuring each other deliberately as they defeated their opponents. Fennekin experienced a much better Double Battle partnership as a Tag Battle with Torchic when they defeated Gabby and Ty's Whismur and Magnemite in Showtime Interview! with their combined fire attacks. In Pikachu's Spectacular Debut!, Fennekin and Pikachu argued again over who is going to compete for Rachel in the Verdanturf Contest. Fennekin was floored when Pikachu was chosen over her. Fennekin later helped Rachel and Justin defeat Team Magma in Clashing in Meteor Falls! by defeating a few Zubat and Poochyena with Fire Pledge. Rachel planned to use Fennekin in the Fallabor Town Contest in A Stinging Sensation, but she had fallen ill and thus could not compete, forcing Rachel to use Swablu for the competition. In Dancing with the Lotad!, Fennekin began practicing even on her own for hours in efforts to win Rachel a ribbon on her own. Fennekin's desperate efforts even at night attracted several Lotad, Lombre, and Ludicolo, who wished to join in on her performance. Fennekin began to lighten up and her appeals with several from the surrounding Pokemon awakened Justin, Rachel and their other Pokemon. Fennekin subsequently evolved in the night into a Braixen. Braixen found a twig and she began to perform fire tricks to the thrill of her audience. Braixen continued training with for future Contests by defeating trainers when able or sparring against any of Justin's Pokemon, particularly her friend Combusken. Braixen's time came in Flailing Fire Tricks during the Foothill Town Contest. Braixen had been practicing for hours and days to master her wand and executing acute fire tricks with Will-o-Wisp, but when the time came to perform, Rachel had dropped Braixen's stick wand in a playful exchange. Braixen tried to recover with a Will-o-Wisp and Fire Pledge finale, but Rachel's flounder cost them the chance to advance to the battle rounds. Following Braixen's defeat on the appeal stage, Rachel took out her anger on Braixen by training her harshly in the next episode. Braixen blamed herself as well and endured the harsh training when, in truth, Rachel was angry at herself, for she had made the mistake in the performance. Combusken and Braixen shared another Tag Battle against Gabby and Ty's evolved Loudred and Magneton. Together, Combusken and Braixen once more emerged victorious. During the battle, Justin helped Rachel and Braixen understand their crushing defeat and encourage them to build from it in a constructive manner to push them forward to become better performers. In Reaching New Telekinetic Heights, Rachel did not realize that Braixen, as a species, have powerful latent psychic abilities, hence their wand. Rachel and Braixen trained to unlock those abilities to learn Psychic, just like Summer's Medicham. Their training proved successful with Braixen focused her energy on her wand, and she eventually learned Psyshock. During the Hoenn Grand Festival, Braixen competed on the second appeal stage. Braixen first released blue fire balls of Will-o-Wisp, keeping them hovered carefully above the field. One by one, Braixen struck the first three orbs from below with fire pillars from Fire Pledge before striking the other three all at once. The blue flames turned the red fire pillars into six magnificent blue fire pillars. Braixen then releases a Psyshock into the air that split into six purple streaks that descended to strike and destroy the fire pillars in blue and purple sparkles. Braixen's performance allowed Rachel to advance to the battle rounds. During the second battle round, Braixen teamed with Skitty, and they defeated a pair of Banette and Liligant in via knockout in comprehensive teamwork to advance Rachel to the quarterfinals. In the semifinals, Braixen teamed with Froslass against Evyr and her team of Liepard and Gardevoir. Braixen and Froslass proved impressive with little flaws in their overall performance after Rachel executed the lessons she learned from Evelyn, allowing Braixen and Froslass to lead for the majority of the match. Liepard and Gardevoir pegged back just as hard to eventually defeat Braixen and Froslass by outlasting their final combination of Will-o-Wisp and Ominous Wind with Shadow Ball and Dazzling Gleam. Braixen and Froslass' defeat eliminated Rachel from the tournament with a Top 4 showing. Personality and Characteristics Moves Used Moves Improvised Navigation Category:Fire Pokémon Category:Starter Pokémon